Frisky Ninjas
by suggie222
Summary: A new sasunaru Fanfic I just made. Sasuke and Naruto met when they were little, Since Sasuke saved Naruto from bullies in second grade, Naruto has devoted his life to being Sasuke's. Will he still be Sasuke's if another man forces Naruto into his arms? What will happen if Naruto and Sasuke refuse?
1. Chapter 1

Hello new people of fan fictions! Or old... Well anyways I am new here and I just made this..I might make more to it but, that is for you fans to decide.

**WARNING**: Has miner smut, might get more detail later on.

**I don't own any of these characters.**

So Enjoy! (Sasunaru pairings yay!)

Naruto winced as Sasuke nibbled his earlobe, his hands roaming Naruto's body which gave Naruto chills.

"S-Sasuke... why do you keep teasing me."

Sasuke gave this smug smile and started to kiss the blonde's neck. Naruto gave a little whimper, which gave the raven more pleasure. He whispered into the blondes ear:

" I can't resist you any longer.."

Naruto didn't have any time to react because before he knew it Sasuke was on top straddling him. He blushed wildly

"S-Sasuke!"

The raven leaned down to kiss him slowly unbuttoning Naruto's shirt. Naruto groaned waiting in suspense wondering what the raven would do next. When Sasuke stopped looking at Naruto's body, Naruto panicked

"H-hey why am I half naked and you aren't?! This isn't fair!"

He squealed which Sasuke laughed at." Don't be afraid of my hands Naruto.."

He said oh so smoothly. Naruto could feel Sasuke's warm hands going from his neck to his chest to his stomach..

He moaned closing his eyes "More..."

He instantly regretted what he said, because the Raven took off Naruto's pants so fast you couldn't even say rape. Naruto's face was red, he was in his boxers with a clear erection. Sasuke had thrown his pants off the bed and sat there smiling evilly at Naruto, which just gave Naruto even a more way to hate him for doing this and stopping.


	2. Chapter 2 Flashbacks

Hey guys! This chapter is much much longer I hope you enjoy it! Sorry for my writing style...it's kinda all over the place but oh well!

Warning : Mild Smut

I do not own any of these characters

Enjoy Some Sasunaru!

Although Sasuke always gets the blonde half naked or even fully naked he never does anything, which makes Naruto embarrassed.

"Why do you always do that to me Teme?" he blushed furiously."It's like you want to keep me a virgin forever."Naruto got up and put on his pants.

"I don't want to defile you Dobe." the teen snickered.

"Defile me?! What am I, a little school girl?" Naruto quickly put on his checkered shirt and buttoned it up.

- Gah! What is he thinking he doesn't want to defile me?- He look over at Sasuke for a split second he had a different look to his face..almost...almost a sad look. The black haired teen got up and went to Naruto. He put his face towards the blonde's ear, hot breath running down Naruto's spine giving him shivers. Naruto hated when he did that but enjoyed it far to much.

" Just trust me Dobe , when the time comes." he stopped mid sentence and kissed Naruto's neck, the blonde let out a groan. "I will take your body for my own."

Naruto snickered and whispered "That was the shittiest pick up line ever."

Sasuke laughed, pulled away and gave Naruto a hot passionate Virgin kiss.

Although one thing couldn't get off of the blonde's mind, -what was that look he made.. What happened to give him a look like that.."-

It was another boring sunny day Naruto sat by the window in the back of the classroom, he's always liked views and honestly couldn't care about what his sensei was saying. He wasn't dumb the blonde knew all his subjects so well that he could do it in his sleep. Naruto just got carried away looking at the horizon of the mountains, as the sun peaked high above them.

"Naruto!" a high pitch voice screamed at him, brang the teen back to reality. Naruto looked and groaned in disgust, it was Sakura.

" What do you want? Haven't you been bothering me for long enough?" he snickered. Sakura hit him on the head with a textbook, for a petite girl Sakura was really strong.

" Hey Shut up! I wanted to ask you if you had Sasuke's number." the girl squealed

. Naruto rubbed his head, now forming a huge bump, "Of course I have it, but I'm not giving it to you."

Naruto laid his head on his desk until she stomped away in frustration. He let out a sigh and stared off in the distance,

"I just have to wait one more year of this hell hole and I will graduate high school." His phone buzzed, it was his boss texting him he scoffed,

"Probably just another lecture for not coming to work yesterday." He shut his phone and looked at a little raven keychain Naruto smiled.

- Those were the days... I can't believe it's been so long since that day.-

Flashback

Naruto just a second grader, not even the height of a counter was getting chased by larger, stronger kids. The blonde frantically ran away looking for a place to hide, he found a large boulder, jumped and landed on another kid.

"Ow! You idiot get off of me!" the kid said squirming trying to get Naruto off of him.

"Shhh! they will get you too!"

He covered the new kid's mouth as the older kids ran by, the blonde looked up to see that they were in fact safe.

"Ahh, we are safe." he looked at the kid, who was looking annoyed." Oops sor-" Naruto was tossed off and got a mouth full of dirt.

"Don't ever do that to me again."

Naruto looked at the guy he squished, he had black hair, not much taller than him, brown eyes, and looked about the same age as Naruto.

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki and yours?" the dark haired boy pouted, " Sasuke..Uchiha."

Naruto nodded and stared at him, for awhile there was an awkward silence.

"Why are you staring at me like that?" Sasuke said annoyed.

" I have to remember the face of the guy who saved me." he said smoothly, sasuke blushed.

" N-nonsense you just fell on me and squashed my phone..." Naruto shook his head

" I owe my life to you, you saved me from the bullies, Believe it punk I am yours now. The blonde grabbed Sasuke's hand and kissed slapped him so hard the penguins in Antarctica could hear it.

"O-ow! What was that for?"Naruto held his cheak throbbing in pain.

Hair covered the raven's eyes, "S-stupid d-don't do that again.." he looked away.

Naruto went to where Sasuke was looking and found he was blushing. As soon as Sasuke decided to look up Naruto was two inches from his face,

"w-what are yo-" he was cut off. " I told you, you saved me I am yours." Naruto said with a straight face.

"B-but we are two dudes!" Sasuke manage to spit out blushing like a mad man.

"Here have this" Sasuke's eyes grew larger as Naruto grew closer. The blonde grabbed the raven's hand and gave him a keychain, he sat next to Sasuke.

"What is this?" he looked at the Fox figurine,

"Now you will always have something of mine." He looked at the sky birds chirping,

"Wait." Sasuke rummaged through his backpack until he found a black bird and threw it at Naruto, "now you have a piece of me so we are kinda connected.."

Naruto snickered and closed his eyes letting the warm sun rays hit his face, he felt something warm in his hand he turned to his side.

"Sasuke?" The dark haired boy blushing widly was holding Naruto's hand.

" S-shut up D-dobe and just..shut up." he looked down embarrassed.

The blonde looked forward smiling, watching the mountains devour the horizon line, "I never noticed how views are so much better with someone you like." The two boys sat there staring at the sun until it finally disappeared behind the mountains


	3. Chapter 3 Locker Room

**WARNING: DETAILED SMUT CHILDREN ARE WARNED**

**I do not own any of these characters.**

**Enjoy!**

Naruto was snapped back to reality by the loud ring of the class bell. He sighed and packed up his things, as he walked out into the hall a hand came out and covered his mouth.

Naruto shrieked "what is going on?!" He felt a tall muscular body behind him breathing on his neck, it was Sasuke.

" I wanted to be spontaneous." he snickered. Naruto removed Sasuke's hand from his mouth and turned around to face him.

"Spontaneous my ass you are trying to give me a heart attack."

Naruto did not like surprises he never liked being unprepared for a situation. Sasuke snickered and wrapped his arms around Naruto's waist bringing him closer.

Naruto blushed, "T-Teme why do you have to embarrass me."

Sasuke smiled ever so handsome, " Because seeing you look like a baby deer is just so.."

he paused and leaned into the blonde's ear. "Sexy."

flushed the blonde's face almost as red as a firetruck, stumbled back and hit the lockers. People passed by not caring what was going on between the two teens. Sasuke put his knee between Naruto's legs and bit his ear ever so gently. Naruto had to bury his face into Sasuke's chest,

- Thank god he is tall- he thought.

He managed to mutter out a sentence, "S-Sasuke n-not here..." he said in between gasps.

Sasuke pulled away, grabbed Naruto's hand and they took off running down the hall.

" What are you doing idiot!" Naruto said while trying to cover his erection with his book bag.

" You said not there, so I'm taking you to somewhere private." Sasuke said without looking back.

For a big school the locker room was very close, they finally ran into the locker room. Since it was the end of the school year no one ever went into the locker room after school so the place was deserted. It was a medium sized locker room with 5 rows of grey lockers and benches underneath. As soon as the door slammed shut Sasuke threw their backpacks to the floor, pinned Naruto to the floor and kissed him aggressively. This all happened so fast Naruto's head spun around. He managed to push Sasuke away long enough to spit out a response.

" Horny as ever." the blonde's laugh was cut off by Sasuke's hand.

He stopped and listened, the dark haired boy pulled Naruto to his feet. " Come on fast."

They ran into a shower and shut the white and blue curtain. Loud footsteps echoed through the hall, deep voices and laughter boomed throughout the locker room. Naruto was peaking through the shower curtain but was pulled back by Sasuke.

" Don't let them see you, our fun will be cut short." He held Naruto's hands over his head while pinning him to the wall.

Sasuke kissed Naruto's pressing his body into the blonde's. Naruto pressed his head into the tile on the wall behind him.

- Wow I can't believe two guys are making out in the shower and no one suspects a thing- the blonde snickered but was interrupted by a gasp.

With a quick movement Sasuke had put his warm soft hands down Naruto's pants.

His face was red and looked at Sasuke horrified. " W-what are you doi-" he whispered in between shivers and moans.

The dark hair teen smiled as he put his free hand to Naruto's lips to quiet him. " Shh Dobe, I know it's not special but... I want you now.. will you let me continue?" he purred into Naruto's ear.

The blonde who was still in shock since we was never expecting this nodded.

Sasuke kissed Naruto hard, he kissed his jaw going lower with every lust filled kiss. The blonde bit his lip preparing himself he has never felt anything like this before.

On his knees Sasuke undid Naruto's pants holding his manhood smirking, "Finally." he whispered before he started.

When it hit Naruto he almost screamed in pleasure, he had to cover his mouth so no one would hear him. - o-oh god so warm and moi- he threw his head back silently in pleasure running his fingers through Sasuke's hair, the dark haired boy snickered.

"You've never been pleasured as well as this before?"

Naruto nodded clenching his eyes so tight he could see fireworks. Naruto could feel something building up in his stomach sort of like a rubber band. As Sasuke went faster and deeper, Naruto couldn't take it anymore.

"T-Teme I'm going to-" Naruto was interrupted by the cold flow of water, that was turned on by Naruto's elbow.

The water ran down Naruto's and Sasuke's sides which didn't help the blonde's...situation, the rubber band snapped in his stomach he felt weak in the knees and was about to fall before the other teen caught him.

Naruto looked up at Sasuke panting, of course the dark hair boy had a giant ass smirk on his face.

" Dobe turn off the water."

Naruto lifted his hand an turned it off looking at him with disgust. He pulled up his pants, which were now soaked to the bone, as he whispered "Asshole."

Thanks for reading! Yes i know so much smut, that's for you fan girls/boys. Please leave a review!


	4. Chapter 4 Scandal

Hello SasuNaru fans! Sorry it took me so long to update this u.u I went to comicon on saturday then had writers block for 3 days! But here you guys go! Chapter 4 A big scandalllll :3

**I do not own any of these characters**

**Warning : mild smut, Swears are used here.**

Enjoy! :3

Naruto's legs felt like jello as he stumbled out of the shower. Hair drenched, clothes soaked to the bone, things couldn't get any worse...right? Wrong, apparently some students were scared that a shower magically turned on so they ran and got the gym teacher and the football coach. Naruto slowly turned his head hoping he was dreaming and no one was watching him, he was wrong. Everyone was watching him, everyone knew him and to make matters worse Naruto had a very noticeable erection.

His face as red as a volcano almost exploded, " I-it's not what it looks like!" he stuttered.

As the coach was about to say something Sasuke walked out of the shower with a giant grin on his face.

"Sasuke!?" the students exclaimed,

"Oh sorry were we making to much noise?" Sasuke wrapped his arms around Naruto's waist and kissed his cheek.

The blonde was in shock to embarrassed to speak as were the teachers.

"Well..erm... you guys should really find a place more pri-" the gym teacher was cut off by Naruto.

" I'm sorry sensei! Excuse me!" The blonde pushed through the crowd grabbing his stuff and leaving Sasuke standing there laughing.

Everyone confused turned towards the laughing teen,

" He is very emotional." he said as he picked up his stuff and walked out the locker room door.

The students looked at each other in confusion and said in unison " What the hell just happened."

-Gah! I can't believe he did that to me! Then just stood there with that stupid grin of his while everyone was staring at us!-

Naruto ran outside the school and stopped at the front gate, his lungs about to collapse inside him.

He leaned on a brick wall right next to the gate, Naruto reached into his pocket and pulled out a cigarette and a lighter. He lit it taking a big inhale, the blonde knew this was a bad habit but he couldn't help it, he was stressed. He blew out the smoke, " Sasuke is such an idiot."

"Naruto!" the blonde jumped as Sakura ran up to him.

"What is it, I'm busy." he took another breathe.

" You know that's a nasty habit you won't having anyone falling for you if you don't stop!"

Naruto sighed and put out the cigarette, "What did you want anyways? Wondering where Sasuke is again?"

Sakura blushed and looked at him with disgust, " You know i was but I'm now wondering why you aren't dry and at work."

Naruto quickly pulled out his phone from his bag, "Shit! If I come to work late my boss is going to have my ass! Thanks Sakura."

Naruto started to run towards town leaving Sakura in the dust.

"You are such a Moron!" she let out a huff and disappeared down the sidewalk.

The blonde knew his ass was cooked when he got to his work, he didn't want to go knowing there would be a consequence. His boss always made up some embarrassing consequence they have to do at work, whether it's dress as a clown, a little preschool kid, anything. Naruto's boss was the devil, he ran passing all the colorful sights in town, passing his beloved ramen stand before coming to the steps to his worked at a brand new pizza parlor, the place was brown with red trims and windows.

The sign read : The Dog's Catch , in bright flashy lights. Naruto groaned as he went through the front door.

The place smelt of garlic bread and pizza dough, the place was packed Naruto made his way to the back into the employee lounge. He grabbed his spare clothes and put them on,

" Ah ah ah, what do you think your doing?" Naruto froze and turned around,

"H-hey Kiba! whats going on? The place is packed! I was just trying to switch out my clothes because they had a pizza sta-"

"Save it. I know you weren't here on time so don't bother lying to me. " Kiba said in a strong voice, he was 24 years old and he owned the place. He was taller than Naruto by a good foot, had dark brown hair and piercing brown eyes.

Naruto hung his head and sighed, " I'll go get the clown costume.."

Kiba stopped him. "Oh no that's to easy I have a special one for you."

-That can't be good a new costume what is he thinking?- Naruto thought as his boss rummaged through a chest of costumes.

" Ah, here it is." Kiba pulled out a black and white maids outfit.

"Y-you have to be joking right?! T-there is no way you want me to wear that!" he stuttered madly.

"Would you rather get fired?" Naruto looked down and finally snatched the outfit away from him. "Good now don't forget the cat ears." he laughed as he tossed the blonde the ears.

After 10 minutes of him changing his boss called,

" Come on neko! Costumers are waiting!"

Naruto slowly came out of the employee lounge, short dress, his cute white and black hat, and his black cat ears, he wanted to die. Surprisingly the blonde had pretty good legs to pull off the cosplay.

" There, now is that so bad? You look kawaii." Naruto grabbed his checkbook and pen and started to head out, he turned over his shoulder and said, " You are such a pervert." he left to wait tables.

"Don't forget to put on a good show for me my little fox." Kiba said menacingly with a grin on his face.

It was about 11 oclock at night when they finally shut up the resturant. " Ugh what a long day." Naruto threw his waiter stuff down, and collapsed in a chair in the lounge.

" Goodbye Naruto have a nice night!" one of the blonde's coworkers said as she left out the door.

Naruto was the only one left, Kiba said he needed to see him after his shift was done.

- Ugh what now, he made me dress up as a maid AND NOT JUST A MAID A CAT MAID!-

The blonde tore off his hat and ears and waited for his boss to come and sit down. Kiba was taking so long Naruto fell asleep, he was awoken by the shaking of his shoulder.

" Nekkooo wake up" it was Kiba laughing, the blonde stood up so fast he hit his head on the lamp over the table.

"Ow that hurt, what took you so long? What did you want me for anyways?" he rubbed his head in pain facing his boss.

" Well you have been late for a lot of your shifts, you completely missed shifts all together." Kiba said shaking his head in disappointment.

" Are you going to fire me?" the blonde said looking at the older man.

"Well i could do that... Or I could do this."

Kiba lifted Naruto on the table edged his way in between the blonde's legs and forced a kiss to naruto. Naruto tried to push him off until finally Kiba pinned him on the table all completly.

"W-what are you doing!? Get off of me!" he said trying to push the grown man off of him.

" Naruto I have been watching you all this time, and I can't keep my eyes off of you. Whenever i think of you, it turns me on so much. I have to have you." Kiba said as he was grinding Naruto's crotch.

"I have a boyfriend! Get off of me! This is rape! " Naruto kept struggling but Kiba's weight was to much, everything stopped.

Naruto opened his eyes and found Kiba looking towards the back exit someone was standing there,

it was Sasuke.

DUN DUN DUNNN! Cliff Hanger! Hope you guys enjoyed, Leave a review letting me know what you think of this chapter!

What will Sasuke's reaction be? Will Kiba countinue to harass Naruto? Stay tuned until next time!


	5. Chapter 5 Relax

**Warning: Mild smut some in detail**

**I do not own any of these characters**

**Hello! Sorry I have not been posting new chapters recently, busy with family and of course writers block at the worst times. I'll try to post another some time this week! Let me know what you think enjoy**.

The room was silent, Kiba still on top of Naruto whose skirt was hiked up to around his hips showing his bright orange boxers. The air was stale Naruto couldn't speak he was still trying to figure out what to say when Kiba broke the silence.

" Would you leave? You are interrupting something very important." he said still holding Naruto down who was fighting to get up.

"S-Sasuke I-"

the blonde was cut off by the sound of fist meeting bone. Sasuke had lunged at Kiba punching him square in the jaw knocking him to the floor. Sasuke not stopping grabbed the man's head and shoved his knee violently to his face, and threw him to the ground. Naruto finally snapped to reality grabbing Sasuke's arms holding him back, before the teen damn killed his boss.

"Sasuke! Let's go before he gets up please!" the blonde said frantically.

Sasuke spat at Kiba, "If I catch you trying to grope, man handle, or even look at my dobe without my permission, there will be trouble." He said with a glare before grabbing Naruto's hand and running out the door.

"You little bastar-" Kiba spat out blood and a fang. He licked the spaces in between his teeth , Sasuke had knocked out two teeth. Naruto and Sasuke left Kiba on the floor freaking out about his teeth.

It was pitch black, the air was so cold and snippy you could see your breath. The teen's loud footsteps echoed along the town buildings their heads were forward. Naruto couldn't help but feel worried, that some how this would end their relationship he needed to know what Sasuke was thinking.

" S-Sasuke we need to talk about what just happened back there."

Sasuke didn't answer he just kept pulling Naruto's hand running as fast as he could. After a short run in silence they ended up at Naruto's door, he unlocked it and they both stepped inside. The blonde shut the door behind him and was expecting Sasuke to start screaming at him, but it was the opposite. The dark haired teen wrapped his body around the blonde's so tight that Naruto had to gasp for breath.

" Sasuke?" he asked confused to why hes not reacting in the way the blonde thought.

. " Naruto.. please… just let me hold you like this for a little bit.." Sasuke said in a shaky voice.

The blonde nodded embracing him in the hug,

- Sasuke is shaking so bad…He is more shaken up about this than I am..-

Several minutes passed before Sasuke calmed down and let go.

"Naruto I'm not mad at you.." he whispered looking down, " I-I just wished you called me..or told me your boss was a creep before this incident happened."

Naruto looked up at him, " This was the first time he did anything physical to me.. he always teased me and made me wear ridiculous costumes like this." The blonde said innocently, " I never knew he would make this move on me…" Sasuke scoffed,

" The signs were obvious, I am just glad I was there to stop him.." the teen clenched his fists and hit the wall beside Naruto.

" Teme…" the blonde said calmly, taking Sasuke's hands and putting them on his heart.

" Teme, I am here, I am alive, I will only be yours…" he lifted up Sasuke's head and looked him in the eyes.

" Just please, no more of this tonight ok? Just us, alone and peaceful in my dirty apartment."

The dark haired boy laughed and nodded pulling Naruto in a kiss, wrapping his arms around the waist of the shorter teen. Naruto always felt safe in the other teen's arms, they both swayed a little bit moving their lips to match the rhythm of the others. Sasuke pulled Naruto backwards, their lips never parting they walked backwards until hitting the edge of Naruto's bed. The dark haired teen fell on the bed with the blonde on top of him, they kissed for awhile their bodies moving together the blonde felt like Sasuke was still tenced up.

" Teme.. please relax, I will do everything tonight just relax.." the other teen nodded and waited patiently for Naruto.

The blonde kissed the ravens jaw moving down to his neck, which for Sasuke loves having his neck kissed. He let out a moan as the blonde snickered, Naruto pulled away un buttoning Sasuke's shirt smiling. Naruto sorta has a fetish with Sasuke's body,I mean who wouldn't? He looked down at the other teen's chest and placed his hands on his stomach. The teen had a six pack, he was tanned and muscular sweat beaded of his chest from running, Naruto had to pull himself together other wise he would've had a fan boy moment. He ran his fingertips along Sasuke's muscular body which gave the teen shivers and he whined

"Naruto please.. d-don't tease me.." he said digging his head into the pillow.

The blonde nodded running his hands lower and lower until his fingers stopped at the top of the other teen's pants slowly unbuttoning them and pulling them off. Naruto was stopped,

" Naruto if you don't want to coutinue you don't have to.." the blonde shook his head.

"Teme I told you I was going to do everything tonight and I am, relax please."

Naruto kept his promise, which surprised the raven since the dobe didn't have any experience at all.

"N-narut-" he moaned loudly.

"Sasuke" Naruto hummed " You are screaming my name, I mean I love it but I don't think the neighbors would like to hear you. Our time could be cut short remember?" he winked as Sasuke blushed looking away moaning into the pillow.

Sasuke dug his fingers into Naruto's hair knowing he was close but Naruto wouldn't let up he kept at it harder and faster.

"If you don't pull away now I'm going to-" too late.

Naruto was a man about it he took it all, which surprised the raven even more knowing that he couldn't do that himself. You got to admit the blonde had talent. Breathing heavily pulling up his underwear Sasuke looked at Naruto blushing. The blonde laid down in front of his teme, the older teen wrapping his arms around him.

" T-thank you Naruto.." he whispered into his ear before falling asleep.

Naruto smiled knowing that what had happened that night would not affect their feelings for each other.

**Thanks for waiting for this chapter! Leave a review and follow if you enjoy! Thanks a bunchie :3**


	6. Chapter 6 Good Morning

**Warning: A bit above average smut**

**I do not own any of these characters.**

**Hello everyone, this is kind of a filler episode but don't worry next chapter will be a good one! (At least I hope so..) It won't really revolve around the SasuNaru couple but I don't want to spoil it! Enjoy reading this chapter! c:**

The sun broke through Naruto's curtains landing on the teens pillows. Naruto slowly opened his eyes wiping the dust from his eyes he became fully awake. He tried to roll onto his back but was stopped by Sasuke's warm arms still wrapped around the blonde's waist, afraid if he let go he would officially loose the person most important to him. Sasuke fealt Naruto moving under him he opened his eyes bent his head down and kissed the blonde on the forehead.

" Good morning Dobe." he said tiredly un wrapping his arms from Naruto and sitting up.

Sasuke put his hand over his eyes blocking the sun, his blanket falling down to his hips the sunlight hitting his muscular chest, Naruto couldn't help himself from drooling.

"If you stare at me for to long you could go blind." The teen teesed flicking Naruto in the forehead who quickly snapped out of it.

"I-I uhh do you want something to eat?" the blonde said quickly jumping out of bed and running to the kitchen which was 10 feet away.

He opened the cupboards to find nothing but old baked beans and a can of peas.

"Uh.. M-maybe there is something in my fridge!" he found 4 eggs, a box of expired milk, and a carton of tomato juice.

Naruto straightened his back but was stopped by Sasuke who was standing right behind him.

" Don't worry about breakfast, I will take care of it." He said grabbing the eggs and a pan from the cupboard and began to cook.

Embarssed the blonde scratched his head, " You know you really don't have to do this, I mean I could've made us breakfast you are a guest. You shouldn't be doing this."

He said kocking his head to the side and pouting. Eight minutes passed, two plates of scrambled eggs were set on the table and two glasses of tomato juice were placed beside them. They both clapped their hands, " Thank you for the food!" and began to dig in.

" Oh my god, Teme this is amazing! Where did you learn to cook like this?" Naruto said between bites of eggs.

Sasuke picked at his eggs, " I spent a lot of time with my mom." He said looking down.

"Teme, I-I am sorry.." the blonde said putting down his fork. The dark haired teen looked up and smiled,

" No need to be sorry, it was worth it I get to see your overly happy face enjoy it." He snickered, they ate the rest of their eggs in silence.

Fourth period came around Naruto had to smack himself to stay awake, the lunch bell rang.

"Ugh, finally lunch time. Oh that's right Sasuke made me a box lunch.." the blonde pulled out the lunch and began to dig in.

The classroom was pretty much empty I mean who would want to have lunch in a History classroom, but none the less Naruto enjoyed himself everyday in that classroom after all it was his favorite subject…even if he fell asleep in it.

He had a great view of the school grounds as he watched the teenagers walk around he day dreamed of last night the tensions the lust and how peaceful he slept with Sasuke's arms around him. The thought gave him shivers as he smiled like a big goofball that he is.

"U-uh N-Naruto-kun" a whisper came from beside Naruto he turned his head,

"Oh hey Hinata whats up?" she blushed twiddled her thumbs than looked at him,

"I-I was wondering if you could give me some advice.." Naruto tilted his head and nodded, "Well uhm.. I have this person I like.. and I.. was wondering if you could give me tips on how to get them."

She blushed and looked down. The blonde squinted his eyes thinking then finally spoke,

" Well you should be extra kind to them, bring them a rose or something. Hint your true feelings to them and soon enough they should be yours."

Hinata looked at him with eyes of admiration and smiled,

"T-thank you for everything Naruto. I'll keep those words with me for as long as I live." She bowed and ran out of the classroom,

-Man I wonder what the heck was that about.-

Naruto shrugged and began to eat his ongiri rolls,

"Now don't be a pig you will end up choking." A soft voice snickered which sent a shiver down Naruto's spine, he started to cough from being surprised.

"Sasuke you asshole why did you sneak up on me?" the blonde said wiping the rice around his mouth.

The teen snickered and sat down next to Naruto, " What? I thought you loved seeing me?" Sasuke teased.

The blonde couldn't help but laugh, " You aren't even in this lunch hour, skipping class to see me? You shouldn't have."

He stuck his tongue out,

" Oh come on Dobe, you didn't want to see your lover?" The blonde covered Sasuke's mouth,

"Shhh! You idiot! I don't think we should talk about us around school since the locker room ordeal didn't blow down." He said frantically.

"Oh what I'm not aloud to do this?" He grabbed Naruto and pulled him into a kiss who was quickly rejected as Naruto pushed him away.

"Narutoo there is no one in here, why so frantic?" he snickered.

The blonde looked around, - shit he is right it's deserted in here.-

" So it is perfectly fine to do this."

Sasuke pushed Naruto onto the wall putting his knee between the blonde's thighs. He let out a slight moan and pleaded,

"Sas-Sasuke please.. Why here can't you wait til we are home?"

The other teen shook his head pinning Naruto's hands to the window, putting his mouth to his neck.

" You are just to delicous the way you got out of bed this morning.. I can't control myself any longer you are just so… tasty." Sasuke licked the blonde's neck which made him moan.

"Hnnng Sasuke please.." the teen whined wanting more.

" Needy little Dobe. We do have 20 minutes lets use the best of it, Shall we?"

Sasuke said before pulling Naruto in a long hot passionte kiss.

**Please leave a review if you enjoyed, it helps out alot! Thank you :3**


	7. Chapter 7 Hinata's Crush

**Warning: Language, Little smut**

**I do not own any of these characters, although I wish i did :c**

**Thanks for all the reviews really it helps out alot and makes me happy to know you guys enjoy the story! Thank you so much! This is a long chapter (longest i've done) So i hope you enjoy!**

A couple of weeks have passed for Naruto and Sasuke, nothing surprising has happened to them. Aside from the Kiba incident everything has been quiet, Naruto's boss went to the hospital for a few broken teeth and a broken nose. He finally returned to the office but kept his distance from Naruto, everyone didn't know what happed Kiba just said, " It was just an accident with the pizza oven" which they all bought but Naruto knew better. The blonde finally felt safe at his work, which had been a long time for him to feel that way since the old man was constantly making moves at him. Sasuke dropped him off at work every day after school and picked him up no matter what time of night that his shift ended, Sasuke was just sweet like that.

Also Kiba would never look at Naruto in the eye, come to think of it his boss never really talked to him directly, he always used one of his employees to deliver messages. Naruto liked his job, sure the pay was shit but everyone loved him and made sure to put in a good word and give him extra tips. Another one of his friends works there too, it was Hinata. She was a petite girl, Short black hair, light blue eyes, very shy and giddy especially around Naruto, she looked just like her cousin Neji the only difference was the height and the length of their hair.

"Hello N-Naruto how are you?" she said while wiping down a table that a couple just left.

The blonde sighed and chuckled "I wish this place had decent air conditioning it's hot as a toad's back out here, believe it!" Hinata laughed with him,

" Well maybe if you stopped day dreaming and get back to work you would cool down." A deep voice said behind the two, it was Kiba.

"H-Hello Sir." Hinata said clearing the rest of the table and putting it into a bucket.

"Hello Hinata keep up the good work, and you Naruto get back to work." Kiba said as he went to lead some costumers to their seats.

Naruto grumbled mocking a high pitched girl, " Yes sir! I would love to serve you into the depths of hell!" Hinata couldn't help but giggle, pleased with himself Naruto laughed too and got back to work.

"So Hinata?" Hinata looked up from the dishes she was washing.

"Yes N-Naruto-kun?" She replied.

"About that crush thing you asked me a few weeks ago.. What was that about?" Naruto asked curiously.

Hinata blushed red in the face up to her ears, " Well I like this..Uh..Friend… we will call them..Uhh" She looked around frantically until she laid eyes upon a spoon. " Spoon! Yes spoon. Well anyways, I've been watching spoon of course I get all giddy around them, and sometimes even faint around them. My face gets red and my hands get clammy.." she continued.

– I hope she doesn't like me like that.. I don't want to hurt her by telling her I am with Sasuke.." – Naruto thought to himself still listening to Hinata while washing dirty dishes.

"Well I just admire Spoon so much that I want to confess my feelings but I get very shy… But I finally am going to confess my feelings for Spoon tomorrow." She put her hands into fists "Even if I die of embarrassment… it's just that Spoon is always with their friends, and well.. Spoon's friends would not really approve of me.."

Naruto took Hinata by the shoulders and looked at her in her eyes. " Hinata, I've known you since we were little. You have this courage that no one I know has inside them, you will do amazing tomorrow. I will always be here for you Hinata, after all I am your friend." Naruto gave a soft smile and Hinata blushed.

" I will try my best tomorrow, just for you Naruto-kun." Hinata smiled back and turned back to the dishes, beaming with good energy.

Naruto always loved seeing girls happy, really not just girls he love seeing everyone happy he didn't like being sad or making people sad. The blonde plugged in his headphones and sung along to the tunes while finishing up his shift.

Naruto's shift ended ten minutes ago, as he was about to leave all of his favorite songs came on one after another he couldn't help but jam out and dance to them. He didn't need to worry about other people looking at him weird, no one was in the restaurant Kiba was in his office with the blinds shut and Naruto was alone. He unplugged his headphones and started to dance to Swing music, he got so into his dancing he didn't hear anyone walk in the restaurant. A loud chuckle came from behind him which of course scared the be-jeebus out of Naruto.

"You having fun there Dobe? You are ten minutes late and you are dancing?" he teased smiling.

"Well excuse me if I enjoy dancing to my favorite music…I didn't know it was a crime." Naruto said with a pouty face.

Sasuke laughed and hugged the blonde, " You know you are such a cutie when you pout." Sasuke said while pinching Naruto's cheeks.

Another song came on a slow one, Sasuke lifted his hand to meet the blonde's. " May I have this dance?" Sasuke smiled looking into Naruto's eyes.

The blonde nodded reluctantly Sasuke wrapped his hands around the blonde's waist pulling him closer leading the way moving to the rhythm of the song, never dropping the gaze of his love.

"S-Sasuke stop staring at me, it makes me flustered inside and I don't know what to do with myself.." the blonde admitted sheepishly looking down.

" Ah ah ah." Sasuke lifted Naruto's head to meet his gaze, "Never drop my sight." He said calmly.

The blonde nodded dancing along with the other teen, staring into Sasuke's big black eyes always made him feel like he was in a dream. They kept on dancing for what seemed like hours never leaving each other's eyes, their bodies moving as one, Kiba who was peaking through the blinds from his office sat down in jealousy.

"You will be mine one day Naruto Uzumaki even if it kills me." He whispered to himself as the two teens danced until their feet couldn't hold them anymore.

Naruto collapsed in Sasuke's arms snoring, "That stupid cute Dobe…" Sasuke said as he carried the blonde to his car.

Naruto sleeping like a baby Sasuke's cologne filling up his nostrils as he fell into a dream land in the front seat of the raven's car.

Naruto woke up in a foreign room as he sat up and wiped out the dust in his eyes he smelt bacon coming from outside the room he was in. He took a look around and realized he must be in Sasuke's room, his scent was everywhere. He got up and stretched walking to the dresser which had a new set of clothes placed out for him with a little note,

**" Good morning Dobe, when you wake up and fully get dressed come downstairs I made breakfast for us. Love your boyfriend, Sasuke."** Naruto scoffed,

- why is he being all sweet and loving? Although… I shouldn't complain he IS dreamy..- The blonde found himself blushing and quickly shook his head, he grabbed the jeans and a bright orange t-shirt and went downstairs.

"Teme! What do you want to say about this note?" Naruto stormed into the kitchen only not to find Sasuke but someone older than him.

He had long dark black hair, he was very tall probably around 6'2 and had deep brown eyes just like Sasuke's.

"I-I'm so sorry sir, I didn't know it was you I thought it was.." Naruto stammered

"Sasuke? Yeah he stepped out for a bit, he didn't tell me he had a cute boy in his room." The man said turning back to the bacon he was cooking.

– D-did that guy just call me cute? Does he know about me and Sasuke?- Naruto thought nervously not knowing if the man would approve of me or not.

"My name is Itachi by the way, pleasure to meet you." Itachi said flipping the bacon onto the plate.

The blonde nodded, "Pleasure to meet you my name is Naruto Uzumaki believe it!."

Itachi turned around setting the plate of bacon down in front of Naruto,

"There you go help yourself. Now did you say something about a note?" He hummed curiously.

"U-uh it's nothing really, don't worry about it." The blonde said taking a bite of the crispy bacon,

"I'm home!" Sasuke said busting through the front door with a bag of groceries.

He set them down and walked over to Naruto "Good morning Dobe."

Sasuke gave him a peck on the cheek which made Naruto become redder than a fire truck. The blonde grabbed his shirt and whispered into his ear,

"Do you really think that is necessary right now? Is Itachi ok with us?" he said sharply.

Sasuke smiled and whispered back, "Watch this."

Naruto didn't have time to react before Sasuke pulled him into a full blown kiss, the dark haired teen getting a little to into the kiss with Itachi watching. Naruto pushed him away embarrassed and flustered turned to Itachi and bowed his head.

"I'm so sorry Itachi I wouldn't do thi-" he was cut off by the laughter of Sasuke and Itachi.

"W-What's so funny?" he yelled over the hysteria,

"Sasuke do you want me to tell him?" Itachi wiped the tears from his eyes, and Sasuke let out one more laugh.

"Naruto, this is my older brother Itachi Uchiha. He doesn't mind us dating because well… He is gayer than a leprechaun in a rainbow contest."

They both laughed some more Naruto let out a sigh of relief and ate some more bacon.

–Man this is going to be a long school day- he snickered to himself.

Sasuke was walking down the hall to meet with Naruto for lunch, for some reason he wanted to spend the lunch hour outside which was alright with the Uchiha. Sasuke snickered to himself remembering what had happened that morning, it didn't come to Sasuke as a surprise when he found out his brother was gay. He was just glad that his brother accepted him for who and what he likes. Sasuke didn't really prefer girls but he didn't hate them either, when he was younger he had dated most of the girls in his class, but he always seemed bored with them. Naruto was different to the Raven, he was special in his own goofy way, and the blonde didn't have a bad body either. Sasuke stepped out into the bright courtyard looking for his Dobe, he walked until he found him under a tree.

"There you are." Sasuke gave the blonde a kiss on the cheek and sat down,

"What took you so long?" Naruto asked annoyed that the other teen wasn't there sooner.

"Well excuse me, sneaking out of my English class is harder than you think you know." He snickered grabbing the two lunch boxes out of his backpack,

"Hey what's going on over there?" Sasuke said handing Naruto a lunch box motioning to Hinata with a bouquet of pink roses.

"Oh my god she is actually going to do it!" the blonde said enthusiastically watching Hinata,

"Wait who is she crushing on?" They both watched intensely as Hinata looked around for the person she was searching for.

A few girls came out of the cafeteria holding their lunch trays, from where the two boys were sitting they could make out only a few.

" Ino, Ten Ten, and who is the other..?" Hinata approached the group of girls who stopped in their tracks and looked at the shy girl.

"H-Hello Ino, TenTen." She said quietly and sweetly while the two girls scoffed.

"What do you want?" Ino said with a rude tone,

"W-Well I was wondering if I could borrow you for a second Sakura.." Hinata looked at Sakura who tried to say something but was cut off.

"Oh are those flowers for her? Are you going to confess your love for her?" Ino said laughing looking at TenTen who forced a laugh uncomfortably.

"W-well I just need a second with her al-" Hinata was stopped by Ino's hand

"No, if you have something to say to one of the girls in my group you have to say it to all of us, now spit it out." Ino shot out harshly.

"W-well Sakura..I've been friends with you since elementary school..And I-I've had a crush on you for the longest of times. I always admired you and I was wondering if you could give me the chance to make you happy. Would you…. go out with me?"

Hinata waited redder than a volcano eruption, Sakura was blushing too,

"Hinata, w-why would I want to date another girl? I mean I can't let my group's reputation drop because I'm dating another girl!." She let out a nervous chuckle and looked at Ino who had a giant smirk on her face.

Hinata dropped her head, "I see.. Sorry for wasting your time.." tears fell to the ground as she threw the pink roses to the ground and turned away and tried to run away but ran into Naruto's chest.

"You little snooty bitch." The blonde said disgusted and holding Hinata, "She confessed her feelings that were deep down inside her and you treat her like this? Yes you could've rejected her but you decided to humiliate her." Hinata was in horrible sobs now holding onto Naruto's shirt embarrassed and not wanting to look up.

Ino spoke up " Who cares? She is a nobody. Plus dating another girl? Who would ever think of such a disgusting thing." She laughed Sakura just looked away until she heard a familiar voice.

" Wow even in High school you're a giant bitch Ino." Sasuke stepped beside Naruto and Hinata,

Sakura looked up eyes big and surprised. "H-hey Sasuke! What's up!" Sakura said giddy like Sasuke crossed his arms, closed his eyes and shook his head.

"Sakura, Sakura,Sakura my last bit of respect for you is gone. I thought you were pretty nice up to a point, but after this stunt. You might as well just say goodbye to whatever you think we had." Sasuke said sharply looking deep into her eyes.

"I could never forgive a girl who wouldn't date a girl or anyone because she was scared of what her "friends" would think. You shouldn't hide behind Ino have your own opinion and do what you want." He said turning to Hinata petting her hair.

"Why are you defending her?! It's not like you know what she feels! Why should you care?" Sakura screamed with tears in her eyes.

"Well you annoying forehead, I am Gay and it just so happens." He went over to Naruto and put his arm around him.

"I am dating Naruto Uzumaki, so I know exactly how Hinata feels right now."

Practically the whole cafeteria gasped, Sasuke Uchiha the school's most popular teen was gay. Everyone started clapping no one has ever stood up to Ino and her bitch crew like that. Sakura was in tears, shocked that her biggest crush was dating Naruto.

"TenTen! Sakura! Let's go now!" Ino stomped off with TenTen leaving Sakura there feeling horrible.

"Hinata let's go you don't need to be around this kind of garbage." Naruto said leading Hinata away handing her a tissue.

"I would've thought you would be more respectful to another's feelings. I guess you are just like the others." Sasuke said walking away to catch up with Naruto and Hinata.

Sakura head was down, her heart was crushed because not only was the guy she admired most hated her, she destroyed her crush that she has liked since the 5th grade.

Dun dun dunn! What will happen next? Find out in the next chapter! Please leave a review it helps alot! c:


	8. Chapter 8 Internet Confessions

**I do not own any of these characters.**

**Warning: Very light smut.**

**Hey guys! I'm so sorry ;-; Alot of stuff had me busy for a long time, plus I'm on vacation! So here you go Chapter 8!**

Hinata wiped her red puffy eyes, laying on her bed and let out a huge sigh. After Naruto and Sasuke left her house trying to comfort her, she had been blasting her swing music through her headphones.

"God, why is every love song want to show their face around people who just got rejected or dumped?" she chuckled to herself getting up to turn the station when she saw and IM appeared on her screen, it was from Sakura.

"You there Hinata?" it said blinking on her screen.

She sighed "What do you want? Come to hurt me more?"

"Come on will you let me explain myself?"

Hinata's anger grew within inside her. "Explain WHAT you rejected me, in front of everyone... I got the message…"

" Hinata.. I am so sorry… for everything and no I'm not doing this for anyone to make a bigger deal than it already is.. I'm doing this for me…for..you.."

"For me? You can't just come right here and expect me t-" She stopped mid sentence and backspaced, took a deep breath and re wrote the sentence.

"Why do you take a fancy in me all of the sudden?"

It took a minute for her to reply

"Well…..it...wasn't all of a sudden..."  
" W-what?"  
Hinata's heart started beating faster she couldn't tell if it was anger, anxiety or excitement._ Play it cool.._ She thought to herself waiting for Sakura to reply.

"Well..It's just… I liked you ever since grade school… but it's like all the other girls would make fun if someone of the same sex liked the other…"

"By others do you mean Ino?"

"Yeah.. I thought that If I hung out with her.. She would make me more noticeable and I would…get your attention.."  
Hinata took a deep breath,_ is this too good to be true?_ She thought to herself.

"M-my attention? I thought you only wanted Sasuke's…"

" Ha, you see how well that turned out. Honestly, I knew I never had a chance even if I ended up being popular.."

Hinata chuckled a little bit "Plus that and he's gay."

"Haha yeah that was a big shock to everyone but I was kind of glad he found Naruto."

"Well Naruto has been coming out of his shell more and more…Naruto was the only reason why I expressed my feelings to you.."

"Hinata about that I-"

"No no don't worry about it you don't need to have self pity on me haha.."

"I love you Hinata."

Hinata waited a few moments just looking at the screen shocked.

"Come on you can't play the same joke on me again, haha where are the cameras."

"No Hinata I love you, I've always loved your cute hair, your big eyes, the way you act passionate about things. Maybe I just needed this kick to get my head straight. Yes I know confessing to you over the computer is love but it's the best thing I can do."

Hinata's face was red her heart was going to leap out of her chest like a frog jumping for a fly.

"S-sakura.."

"I wanted to hug you take the flowers and just be happy with you. I was an idiot and I'm truly sorry.. Will you forgive me?"

Hinata paused for a good 4 minutes she took a deep breath,

"I don't know.. You hurt me pretty badly.."

"Well what if I proved it to you?"

"Wait what? How would you do that?"

"Wait there a moment."  
Hinata was confused she kept looking at the screen until she heard a doorbell ring. Hinata took off her headphones, shut down her computer and ran down stairs, "Coming!" the doorbell rang again, annoyed she opened the door.

"What do you wan-"

A force pushed her down onto the floor and was on top of her. "What!?" she screamed struggling to get up, she finally looked up and saw Sakura looking down at her smiling. Hinata looked at the other teen her eyes all puffy mascara had been smeared all down her face, her pink hair was tied back in a pony tail, she was wearing baggy sweats and a large t-shirt which was stained with tears and makeup.

"S-sakura? W-what are y-you doing h-"

Sakura leaned down and kissed her. The kiss lasted a couple minutes, their lips moving with each other's until they both had to come up with air. Hinata's face was a very beat red and her heart wouldn't quit trying to jump out of her chest.

"Sakura.. How did you find my house?" she said questioningly.

Sakura laughed and got up off of her,

"Well.. we have lived down the street from each other since 5th grade so that's how I know where you live silly."

Hinata felt embarrassed how could she forget about that?

"Oh..right sorry.." she blushed getting up. "Yes."

Sakura looked at her, "Yes what?"

Hinata held out her hand to help Sakura up, "I forgive you."

They both smiled, "Well I have one more question to ask you, Will you give me a chance of being the happiest girl in the world?"  
Hinata blushed and nodded giving Sakura a big hug.

"For so long I wanted to do this." Hinata laughed as she gave her one last kiss for the night.

"Sakura everyone will know about us tomorrow.." she said looking down

"Well so be it, hell we will kiss everywhere in the school to get the message we are dating." Sakura said laughing,

"N-no holding hands is fine." Hinata said waving her hands blushing.

The both laughed saying goodbye for the night, Hinata shut the door turning her back to it sliding down smiling.

"So this is what is like to feel in love huh? I kind of like it."

**Enjoy this little chapter! c: Sorry it's so short I'll try to write more ..**


End file.
